Ai
by OnceUpon4
Summary: After almost three years spent away, Ai has returned to Konoah at the age of 17 where she finds her old home a rather peaceful place, but change begins to happen rather quickly not long after she arrives. Unsure of time line still, this is just to see how you lovely people respond to it, and I will either continue this story or not, based upon that : )


_A/N_

_Hello, my friends! May I introduce myself, and my lovely Ai to you all.  
This is my very first Naruto Fic, and i am hoping to recieve some positive and constructive feedback on plot and character details.  
So here we go, please enjoy!_

Lightening shattered the sky, lighting up every single glistening droplet of water that fell, each one falling like a crushed piece of the heavens above. They pounded down on the earth in an unceasing drum beat, a faint echo of the rolling thunder. Glassy eyes gazed upwards into the dark deluge and allowed it to pour over her skin and soak through her tattered clothing, carrying away the dirt and blood. Time had lost its grasp on her, twisting her sense of perception. Every blink was a dark night. The heavy droplets fell slowly, she felt every thud and thump they made against the ground and her body, each one seeming to bruise her skin. The bright flashes lasted weeks and the rolls of thunder an unceasing earthquake from beneath, shaking even the very trees by their roots.

The frigid cold sank deep in her body and to her bones; she had lost the feeling of her wounds long ago. Yet she could feel her hands burning. Beneath the chill she was aware of a torrid sensation. It was a smoldering pain that melded with the uproar swirling about her. Her consciousness was slowly sinking into oblivion, the world growing slower and slower. Despite the darkness, the corners of her vision grew darker, her hearing turning into echoes inside of her closing mind.

It was a dull sound at first, the roaring tempest covering up any comprehension of all other sounds. Quickly though, dull as her senses had become, the sounds reverberated around her, instantly restoring time's grip. They were voices. Shrieks and cries came closer through the rage. Gasping for breath she managed to summon enough energy to turn her head from its gaze upwards, shifting in and out of focus. She opened her mouth with intent to call out, but she was met only with a painful croaking sound. Fighting now, against the growing darkness about her, she squinted into the fray to catch sight of movement in the trees beyond, accompanied by the voices increasing in volume.

Dull colors became visible through the dark, as well as shapes of men and animals alike. She could see lips moving, with sound coming out, yet words could not be formulated from them. Finally, as the figures descended upon her, the looming darkness finally took its hold upon her. Her eyes closed once again for another dark night, but this night was peaceful and serene, and quiet.

Chapter 1

She spun around, just in time to clash kunai with her pursuer. She caught the slightest glimpse of him, but was quickly caught into a number of positioned attacks at her face, neck and then abdomen. Her muscles responded with the effect of years of trained reflexes, blocking each of his attacks, but only just. He was quick, as quick as she it seemed, yet the power behind each stroke was strong. She attempted to leap out of his gaining reach, only to be pursued once again by quick and accurate knife jabs aimed at her body's critical points. After a third try, she predicted his aim correctly and managed to kick the dagger from his nimble fingers and sent it flying across the forest floor, landing a fair distance away. Now without his weapon, he stayed his attacks and finally regarded her, and she him as well.

He was small boned, explaining his quickness, but she could see ripples of muscle beneath his clothing. Dark hair was pulled into a small, seemingly bristly ponytail behind a pasty face with a narrow jaw. Tiny bits of silver glistened in the sunshine, coming from his ears. His face was contemplative, dark eyebrows drawn together and mouth hard. His eyes were the most defining feature. They were as shadowy as his hair, but from afar she could see their depth. They weren't just focused, but seemed to peer right through her dark mask and clothing and right into her very essence. It was so concentrated, she wondered if it was a type of jutsu. Yet, there was something about the contemplative look of his face and the intensity of those eyes that sparked some kind of recognition in the back of her mind, causing her to hesitate. Suddenly, from behind him, she heard more voices call out.

"Shikamaru!" from behind the trees leapt a fair haired kunoichi and a larger, more rotund man. A third companion emerged, with an older face and cigarette in his mouth, each one taking a stance with their comrade.

Ai looked back at her opponent, sudden recognition flashing before her eyes. With great surprise, she said "Shikamaru?!"

His dark eyes narrowed and jaw clenched as she said his name. "Yeah, and who the hell are you?"

With quick fingers, she reached up to her mask and hood, pulling them away to reveal her identity. "It has been a long while, my friends." The four of them looked at her skeptically for a moment, regarding her with slight confusion. She gave them a quick smile, bright golden eyes shining.

Shikamaru's expression turned slowly from uncertainty to nearly disbelief as he said "…Ai?" recognition and surprise came upon the faces of his companions.

The man with the cigarette gave a quick laugh and said "Well well, I'll be da*ned. It has been a while."

"What were you all doing in the Land of Grass?" Ai asked as they sat for an early afternoon meal.  
"We had an escort mission for a supply of herbs and medecine to the Tenjin clan, and were just returning home." Asuma Sensei said.

"Just a few bandit raids, nothing we couldn't handle. But it will be nice to be home soon." Ino said between mouthfuls of rice.

"Yeah, but it was still a drag." Added Shikamaru.  
"No one asked for your opinion on the matter, Shikamaru." Ino snorted, annoyed. Asuma Sensei just shook his head and kept eating. Choji said nothing, only the sounds of him satisfying his never ending hunger could be heard. Ai looked around at them all, shaking her head and smiling to herself. It was almost like old times.

"And what are you doing around here, Ai? We haven't seen you in…well, a long time!" Ino asked suddenly, cutting into her thoughts.

"Believe it or not, I was on the way back to Konoah myself. I recently just had some business in Fang."

"What have you been doing all of these years? I mean, I know you left to learn abroad, but it's still a long time to be gone for!" Ino pressed.

Swallowing the last of her meal, Ai carefully formulated a response. "I have been gathering information, mostly is all. I have kept in contact with some ninja still in the village, investigating small disturbances here and there." Her answer didn't quite seem to satisfy Ino, but before she could ask anything else Asuma cut in.

"Come on now, we had better get going if we want to reach the Leaf before sundown." Grunting in agreement, they took up their packs and leapt back into the trees.

The afternoon drew on as Ai accompanied the team back to Konoah. The closer they got, the more she began to recognize. She felt old memories return with every tree they passed, filling her mind with the days of her training and first missions. Finally, she saw the great arch at the entrance of the city. Streams of golden light filtered through the trees and into the clearing right before the entrance, mirroring the warmth in her heart. She gazed up at the Hidden leaf village and she smiled again. It was time for her to come home.

Nearly everything was as she had remembered it. The street, the markets, the houses. She had seen them all in her mind, the colors and sounds never loosing their vibrancy. People bustled around, taking no notice of the returning nin and her companions. The shop keepers spoke quickly with their customers, trying to sell their goods. Families walked by, their small children shrieking with laughter as they chased one another ahead. She saw no one she recognized in the marketplace, but she smiled at nearly everyone who passed them by as if she knew them all. They passed through the activity of the souk, and then further towards the great tower, where the Hokage sat. Ai's excitement grew as they approached the grand structure, as well as a tinge of anxiety. The village had not seemed to have changed at all, yet she knew her heart that much had changed indeed. She did not know what to expect when she would see all of her old comrades again. Her departure had been a difficult one, for she had left at a time of alteration in her generation that had caused rifts between some, yet even stronger bonds with others. It was the same time Naruto was planning to leave for his private tutelage with master Jirya, as well as Sakura's with the Lady Hokage. The occurrence with Sasuke had left deep wounds in all of them, causing them all to need one another's companionship even more than before. However, there had been another need for change, growth and answers as well. Ai had found that her need for these answers had been stronger; giving her cause to leave behind the place and people she loved so dearly. For a time.

But the time had come now for her return. She had found some answers she had been looking for, drawing more questions that could not be answered. Thus, she deemed it time to return.

The five of them climbed the tower, passing by civilians and ninjas alike. Many took no notice of their presences, some nodding to Asuma sensei or the others in greeting. The higher they climbed; the flutter of anxiety grew inside Ai until finally they entered the office of the Hokage.

Tsunade's piercing gaze turned from her conversation with Shizune to see who entered. She smiled slightly when she saw them, saying "Ah, Asuma. I see you have returned. Your mission was a success, I expect?"  
Asuma bowed his head in a respectful greeting, and responded "Yes, Lady Tsunade. We had a few run ins with some bandits, but we managed." Ai stood slightly behind the group, the Lady not taking notice of her yet.

"Very good. You may file your report later, and you may all take a few days rest." She praised them.

Asuma wasn't finished, though. "Yes Lady, thank you. Although, you should know, we ran into someone rather…unexpected." She looked at him quizzically, but then as Asuma stood aside, her sharp eyes fell onto the fifth member of their party.

Her eyebrows raised in astonishment as she recognized the young kunoichi that stood before her, clad in black. Ai couldn't help but smile as she bowed her head to address the Hokage. "Greetings Lady Tsunade."

A smile quirked her lips as well, "Well, look who it is. It has been a long while, Ai. I hope your time spent abroad was productive?"

"Indeed, it was."

"Good, I wish to speak with you of it further." She looked to Asuma, "You are all dismissed for now, I shall speak to you later."

They all nodded their thanks. "Well, I suppose we will see you later, Ai." Shikamaru said as they turned to leave.

"Yeah! We are all going out later; you should come eat with us!" Choji added with great enthusiasm.

She smiled at them as they departed, saying "Perhaps I will!" she had missed them. The door closed behind them, and she turned her attention back to the Hokage, to find her looking at her intently with her dark amber eyes.

"My, you have changed, Ai."

"Yes, Lady, thank you. I have learned and seen much, more than I thought I ever would." Then she gave a short laugh" This place, though, seems to have not changed at all."

"You will be surprised, my dear. Much has changed in your absence, but many of them good changes."

Ai smiled again, "Good then, I look forward to seeing them."

"As I look forward to seeing yours as well. You must be tired, I will send for you soon and then we will speak. But for now you may go and rest. I am sure there are some people who will be eager to see you have returned."

She bowed her head once again, "Thank you Lady." And she left the office. Tsunade and Shizune stood in silence as they looked at the door she walked through.

"My, she has gotten quite lovely, hasn't she?"

Ai walked back through the market they had come, the sights and sounds becoming more real in her mind. Turning left from the main street, she stepped into the small flower shop. Beautiful scents overpowered her as she walked in, fragrances of every flower she could think of entered her nose, causing her to sneeze violently. Stunned, the little old lady who was the shop keeper looked up. She frowned, seeing a ninja clad in all black, and not a customer. But when Ai looked up, the old woman's face turned to shock. Ai smiled back at her, this was the quickest anyone had recognized her since she had returned. She rushed to the young woman, crying "Mei mei, you have come home!" she threw her arms around her, causing Ai to lean down to return her embrace, tears threatening to prick her own seyes.

"Yes, Miss Mai, I am back." She replied. She was released, and then saw tears in Miss Lee's eyes as well as her own.

"Oh look at you! So beautiful and strong!" she cried, looking her up and down. Then she took hold of her hands and pulled her quickly with her. "Come come, we must tell everyone you have come home. We must celebrate! And we must get you all cleaned up and in some proper clothing, not that clothing of war you young ones always tend to wear these days." Ai could do nothing but smile and shake her head as she was pulled along by Miss Mai.

Her apartments were just as she had left them, hardly a pillow out of place. "I knew you would come back, I knew you would. That old hag Tang-Shi said you would die out there in the world all on your own. But I told her you were a strong girl, I told her…." Miss Mai had gone on and on.

She had finally let her alone for a time, allowing her to unpack and change. She took out her few belongings she had taken with her and put them away. She let her hair out of its bun and cloth, allowing her locks to flow freely about her shoulders and back. She shed the black "clothes of war," and changed into a light, pale robe that floated about her waist. The robe exposed the wrappings on her upper chest, ending just above her waist, matching the ones that covered her hands. She turned and then looked in the mirror. She saw someone she did not recognize. It had been a long while since she saw her own reflection, save the ones in streams and puddles on her journeys. She remembered a young, confused girl, hurt and desperate for answers. She had found some of the answers she sought after, but she discovered that the more she searched for them, the more questions she had. Although despite all of that, she still saw a different reflection in the mirror. She gazed at herself. Her silver hair had lengthened greatly, her face thinner and longer. Despite long days in the sun, her skin still remained rather fair, even with the slight darker shade. She had grown a little in height, but also in physic. No longer was she the awkward young teenager who had left the village. She had become a young woman, nearly completely filling her narrow body's frame. Dark grey eyes glistened as they were reflected with the color as the setting sun that filled the room with its blazing glow, framed with thick, white lashes and narrow eyebrows. She considered corporal form, stunned slightly by the change. She had never taken pride or interest with her vanity; her focus in life had always been occupied with the thoughts of being a Hidden Leaf ninja, the safety of the village, her training, her past. She had had no time for such thoughts. Though the few times she gave such thoughts attention, she had never thought much of her reflection. But now, before her, she saw a mirror image that she thought one may even call lovely.

Not only was there a physical change, but she could see something else. She could see a sort of peace. Despite the multitudes of answerless questions she still possessed, she had come to some point where her mind and heart had become still and quiet. She wondered if perhaps it was because she had come home, or maybe it was something other. She decided it was of no matter, and turned from the looking glass and to the large window by her bed. The brilliance of the sun's glow had passed beneath the trees, leaving behind streaked clouds only to reflect its previous moments of radiance. She gave a quiet smile, taking in the scene she had taken in a million times, years ago. It was just as glorious, if not even more so.

Walking out into her small kitchen, she regarded the pantry and refrigerator and frowned. She was going to need to do some shopping if she was to be living here again for a while. Finding the contents of both were nearly empty, she knew she would have to leave to eat, or find something from Ms Mai.

She left her apartment and down into Ms Mai's living space, finding her bustling about the kitchen. Upon seeing Ai, she said joyously "Oh, my dear! Look at you, how pretty you are."

Ai smiled back at the little old woman, "Thank you. May I ask, what is there for dinner? I realized that living in one place requires previous planning for meals…" she replied and laughed nervously.

"No no, you are not eating here, not looking like that!" She said, suddenly sharp. "You have only just returned, and seen no one, I assume. You must go out, and see your little friends! I know they have missed you dearly."

Ai shook her head, saying, "No no, I am fine, really. I don't think it's a great idea to…" there was a sudden rap on the door.

"Ah, yes, here they are!" Ms Lee quickly went to the door, swinging it open to reveal two other young women. One had pale hair and blue eyes, while the other's was a stunning pink, even in the dim light. Ai recognized them instantly and very surprised at their sudden appearance.

The two of them entered the house. The pink headed one gave her a broad smile and then embraced Ai. Stunned by sudden strength, she returned the kunoichi's hug.

"Sakura, its so good to see you!" She laughed, "But how did you know I had returned so quickly? I didn't expect to see anyone until at least tomorrow." Sakura released her, allowing Ino to give one as well.

"Ino told me they had run into you on their way back to the village and you all returned together." Sakura explained.

"Yeah, and you know Grandma. When something she thinks is important happens, she lets the whole village know about it. I came by earlier to see her, and she insisted we come back and take you to dinner with us all." Ino added, with enthusiasm.

Ai cocked her head, "Us all?" say

"Yes, as you know the rest of my team came back and Choji insisted on all of us celebrating you coming home!" Sakura said.

"Yes, and you girls should get going." Ms Mai said, gently urging them all out the door. She patted Ai on the back, "Have fun, dear." and closed the door behind them.

The hour was rather late when Ai returned. She quietly slipped up the steps of the flower shop and to her residence at the top of the building. She had had a wonderful time with her old friends, even though only a few of them had been there. They had all grown and looked older, although as the night went on and the more they laughed and spoke together, she realized they had hardly changed at all. Some still argued and bickered, annoyed by one another's company, others told jokes, and some hardly spoke at all. Ai just smiled and laughed at them all, taking in every moment and sealing it into her memory. She slipped off her shoes and entered her bedroom. Walking up to the window once more, she gazed out at the village bathed in the night. There was one more thing she wanted to do before allowing herself to rest her exhausted body.

Quietly, she opened the window, stepped on to its sill, and then leapt off onto the roof. The building that the flower shop was in was very high, higher than most of the other buildings in the market. It was the perfect place to view the stars above.

There was no moon, allowing the brilliant stars to shine their brightest. Grand patterns and shapes crisscrossed their ways across the heavens, creating a masterpiece that grew in wonder every time one looked at it. Closing her eyes, Ai let out a soft sigh and allowed the cool evening breeze caress her face. This had been a favorite place of hers. When her mind had been a swirling torrent of confusion she often came here to gaze at the stars. Sometimes it was their faint, glistening light that had brought a few moments of peace to her thoughts. More memories began to make their way to the surface of her mind, with them came a twinge of the anxiety that had accompanied her earlier in the day when she had first arrived and saw her comrades for the first time in years. There were several of them she had not seen that evening, though she knew she would soon. She had grown close with them all before her departure, but one in particular had risen to the forefront of her mind. One she both longed and dreaded to see. She had shared that same spot with him, the two of them searching the stars for answers about their destinies and pasts.

Ai silently made her way back down the wall and back through her window, then closing it quietly behind her. What she didn't see was another figure, hidden among the rooftops, watching her.

_So it was true_, he thought. _She had returned. _


End file.
